


Sitting at the Bar

by CaitiriJaBrai



Category: Star Wars Legends: Legacy Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitiriJaBrai/pseuds/CaitiriJaBrai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Jagged Fel sees Jaina in the Jedi Temple. Missing scene fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitting at the Bar

**Author's Note:**

> I always felt there should have been more to this scene with Jag.

The cantina was almost empty. A few beings sat in booths, nursing their drinks. Jagged Fel wished his mind was empty as well. Thoughts, images, and memories of her flitted across his mind. He almost wished he hadn’t gone to the Jedi Temple, but it was something he had to do if he wanted funding and a better base of operations for his hunt. Alema Rey would be brought to justice one way or another; he may as well involve the people who trained her. 

Jag knew he would have to face Jaina eventually. It had even crossed his mind that he would see her that evening. After all, he was paying a visit to her uncle and aunt.   
Just as the entrance to the Jedi Temple was almost to his feet, she stepped through it. Pain had gripped at his chest. It was as if time had stopped for her. If Jag were that type of man, his breath would have caught. She looked like she had before the Kiliks, before Tenupe, before they had grown so far apart. 

Her hair hung over her shoulder in a thick braid, resting on civilian clothes instead of Jedi robes. She moved with the easy grace she always had whether walking down a causeway, in combat, or coming down from a training high. The sway in her hips, how her ember colored tunic hugged her in all the right places tried to pull him back to time a time that may not have been simpler but was definitely more pleasurable, but he was Jagged Fel, what little that meant anymore, and he would not be tempted by Jaina Solo this time.

To ensure his temptress wouldn’t ensnare him, he stayed to the left side of the large corridor. Of course that didn’t do much. He didn’t know if it was her Jedi sorcery or if she really did know him by sight after all this time, but she called his name just as he passed her. 

Stopping a cringe (even though she wouldn’t be able to see it under his hood), Jagged simply replied, hoping she couldn’t hear the pain and desolation in his voice, “Yes?”  
“Were you just going to walk past? Not even say hello?” she asked him. Jaina wasn’t as good as he was at hiding her emotions. Even without the Force he could feel the twinge of pain, the thickness in her questions.

Closing his eyes briefly, he replied with his question, “Yes.” and left the temple before she could say more. Talking wouldn’t be good for either of them.

Returning to his two room apartment, Jag removed the hooded cloak. A half hour had been spent there, gathering his thoughts before he realized he really wanted a drink, something stronger than the ale in his cooler. That had eventually led him to a seedy cantina in one of the mid-levels of Coruscant with a tumbler of cheap Corellian whisky. This was the woman he needed right now. At least when this one went down the burn in his throat only lasted seconds instead of life times.

“Hey there stranger, need some companionship?” a short Zeltron woman with distinct red hair and pink hued skin of her kind asked. Her worlds hung like a musky perfume on the air.

Jagged looked at her from the corner of his eye, she was very attractive. A little dimple sat at the corner of her mouth and her face was heart shaped. His mood had probably attracted her. Nothing was more important than cheering up the sad and broken hearted to one of her species. Their low level telepathy allowed them to feel what others were feeling.

“No, thank you. Tonight is a one I would like to be alone on,” he said in his clipped, military manner.

She shrugged easily. “The name is Luxia if you change your mind. I’m staying here for the rest of the month.”

Walking away, she let out some pheromones to further try to turn his head. Having had a life time’s worth of pheromones on Tenupe, Jag downed his drink and left. Taking a very long, looping walk back to his apartment (one never knew who or what could be following), he though more about his Jedi. He was still angry with her, with the whole situation: the court marshal, Jaina rubbing forearms with Zekk, being shot down and stranded on a hellhole planet by Princess Leia. Two years was a very long time to think. At least the moments when he wasn’t fighting for this life.

After they broke up, Jag had thrown himself at his work in the Chiss Expansionary Defense Force. He had gone far and that loss was almost as heartbreaking as losing her. He missed flying his clawcraft. At the moment he flew a Lambda class shuttle. It was ancient and had seen action during the Galactic War, but had been updated and refit for more modern times. It was what little his father could spare before Jag had been exiled. It was a surprise the Chiss had allowed it. Flying it wasn’t the same as flying a fighter. He wondered if Luke Skywalker would allow him to fly an X-Wing. That would be a change.

Quickly tapping in his security code, he flipped the light and checked for intruders before grabbing a bottle of ale and lying on the frayed, green sofa that had come with the place. A good few hours had been spent on cleaning it and other things around the flat to make it livable. Turning on the holonet, he flipped through to see if any good holo-serials were on. Eventually, he landed on one of his mother’s old holos and spent the night watching it. At least there was one woman out there who wouldn’t let him down.  
Jagged fell asleep not knowing on the other side of this door stood Jaina Solo. She gently caressed the door before turning around and returning to the temple.


End file.
